Waterfowl hunting is the practice of hunting ducks, geese or other waterfowl for food and sport. Many types of ducks and geese share the same habitat, have overlapping or identical hunting seasons, and are hunted using the same methods. Thus it is possible to take different species of waterfowl in the same outing. Waterfowl can be hunted in crop fields where they feed, or, more frequently, on or near bodies of water such as rivers, lakes, ponds, swamps, sloughs, or oceanic coastlines.
Decoys are replica waterfowl that are used to attract birds to a location near a hunter; they are an important piece of equipment for the waterfowler. Using a good spread of decoys and calling, an experienced waterfowl hunter can successfully bag ducks or geese if waterfowl are flying that day.
Lifelike movement of decoys adds attraction for waterfowl. Typical motion decoys for ducks, geese or other birds currently are held in place by a stake or anchor, but does not allow the decoy to move around in order to simulate swimming or eating. The present invention seeks to solve this problem by allowing the decoys to move around in a circular pattern or other pattern around an area. The present invention may also allow the decoys to partially submerge to simulate feeding. This will allow the system to simulate flocks of game swimming in groups while feeding for a more realistic decoy presentation.